Avalon
by A Bird in a Gilded Cage
Summary: The birds sang, the streams gurgled and the air smelled of wine and roses. It was a paradise, a city made for lovers and reaching ultimate pleasures.
1. Marguerite

The night was beautiful and engaging. Tiny dazzling lights garnished the sky like perfectly roughed diamonds. Marguerite was on the balcony of her room, admiring the starry sky and extravagant gardens underneath. Avalon was breathtaking. It was like Garden of Eden, Ancient Rome and Renaissance Italy all in one. Marguerite didn't know what pleased her about the city more. She had seen a great deal of beauty in her life but nothing could compare to the enticing beauties of Avalon. The rooms were wide and full of light, soft beds covered with silk canopies, beautiful pictures in gilt frames and antique mirrors decorated the walls.  
The bathrooms had both hot and cold running water, the towels were thick and very soft, colorful soaps and essential oils lined the edges of the bath. The endless halls of the castle were so intertwined that they reminded Marguerite of a big maze. The architecture of the castle was fascinating in its own way. Marguerite could recognize a little bit of Greek influence here, a little bit of Roman influence there and it even had Egyptian art entwined in the walls.

During the day the birds sang, the streams gurgled and the air smelled of wine and roses. It was a Paradise, a city made for lovers and reaching ultimate pleasures. Even harps played in the background. All of that threatened to overwhelm Marguerite's senses but she loved it. She deserved it. She allowed herself to enjoy it. After she had helped Veronica destroy Mordren and save the Plateau, she deserved this little bit of bliss.

Tonight Roxton was arranging a lovely night for the two of them. He had filled the bath with Marguerite's favourite soaps and oils and lit the candles. When he came out to the balcony she was wearing nothing but a thin, silk bathrobe. His hands instinctively wrapped themselves around her.

"The water and wine are waiting" he whispered into her ear in a low voice and kissed her cheek and neck.

"Good" Marguerite breathed the answer as her hands rested on his. He had been so sweet and gentle over the past couple of weeks; whispering the words of love as their bodies melded and proving his love and devotion with more than words. Marguerite turned around to face him, her slender arms travelling gently up his arms to rest on his shoulders.  
They looked at each other expressively for a moment, anticipating the sweet delights that were to come, and kissed. It was a small, simple kiss, before Marguerite broke the embrace and guided her beloved in direction of bathroom that adjoined their sleeping chambers.

There was a bottle of wine on a bath's panel with two glasses already filled. Roxton was first to enter the bath and Marguerite gladly followed. The rose petals were all over the surface of the water and it smelled and felt wonderfully. A wide smile of sweet satisfaction spread across her face when the pleasant warmth of the water touched her body.

It was very stimulating; Marguerite's pulse rose and her breathing became heavier. She comfortably set down, next to Roxton.

They took their glasses and she asked "What shall we drink our toast to?"

He watched how the wine soothingly rotated in his glass as he searched his mind for the perfect words. He then looked at her with a smirk and said:

"How about the fact that we're getting married? It's the best thing that will ever happen to both of us and it definitely deserves a toast. Wouldn't you agree? "

Whenever he spoke like that she was always surprised and confused for a moment. The idea of them becoming husband and wife was still breathtaking and mind-boggling, even if she had said " _yes"_ to his proposal a fortnight ago. Marguerite knew it was crazy and impossible, and it could never work, but it was deliriously wonderful, and of course it would work.

She quickly regained her poise and stared deeply into his eyes, searching for the signs of mendacity, but she found only love.  
With a smile she raised her glass "To marriage!"

"To marriage" He repeated the words and was about to kiss her when she pushed back.

"You do know what we will have to work extra hard to make it all work?" She asked with a sincere look in her eyes. "

"Marriage is never easy. Ours certainly won't be, considering I don't plan to be a lady of leisure who does nothing but sit around all day. I intend to do some actual work".

"Of course, You will be overloaded shopping and tea-parties, I'm sure. "He joked and Marguerite teasingly slapped him on the chest.

"I'm serious, Lord Roxton! If I decided to retain my independence and provide my own income to the household, you wouldn't mind that, would you? "

"Well, I don't see why that would be necessary but if that's your wish, then of course not; I will support you. Just tell me what you had in mind." He was genuinely curious.

"A small jewelry business, that's all I'll say for now. All those little gemstones that I've collected over the past three years should be put to good use. Besides, Veronica and Ned have agreed to participate in my little venture as well."

Roxton looked at her suspiciously. "They did? Why?"

"Because Veronica understood it would benefit Roxton family estate to have an extra source of income, in this new era where a lot of families are being forced to cut down and Malone acknowledged it was for the best if I became his publisher. He'll have all the literary freedoms he requires."

Roxton laughed with beguilement. "I don't believe you! You manipulated our friends!"

"I haven't manipulated anyone. The deal was fair and square on all sides." Marguerite responded angrily.

"Now… shall we drop this conversation for tomorrow and enjoy the rest of this evening… undisturbed?" She put away their glasses on the panel and leaned in for a kiss. He obeyed and she felt his arms move around her as the kiss deepened. Gradually he proceeded to her neck and shoulders and as the things heated, she commented "At least we don't have to worry that our passion will fade away any time soon."

He raised his head to look at her eyes. They were bright with desire and wide with expectation. "There's no chance of that ever happening." He said and showered her with a series of gentle kisses.

This wasn't the first time they made love in the bath. It had become their favourite place. Marguerite would position herself on top of him and they would stay like that until the water completely cooled. After that they would continue their love making experience on the bed.

Each time was unique and ecstatic experience on its own, but tonight he was taking her to paradise on a whole new level. As soon as they hit the bed, he started a long, secret journey down her body, exploring her every inch with his lips and tongue, until he reached the sole centre of her womanhood. She hadn't anticipated _that_ forbidden pleasure. It was the wildest and most intimate kiss of all the kisses.

"John, that feels… incredible."

Moments later, he proudly lifted himself over her, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He loved how she moaned his name each time they made love.  
"Oh, John… Oh, John… Lord Roxton!" When she was saying his first name it meant he was doing something right, but when she was screaming his title and last name it meant he was driving her crazy.

During the act and immediately after, they held onto each other as the world would burst apart if they let go. Even in the aftermath, after they had drifted down from the heights of ecstasy, they wouldn't let go. It was the most profound union of mind, body and soul and they wanted to stay like that forever. Nevertheless, they stayed like throughout the night.

It was almost dawn when they finally fell asleep and almost noon when they woke up. They knew they were late for breakfast _again_ and should probably get up, but they just couldn't bring themselves to do it. It was much more enjoyable to be lazy and stay in bed and cuddle for a little while.

"I love finding out how creative you are." Marguerite commented, remembering the sweet delights from last night, as her fingers moved across his chest in steps. "Your love-making skills are unmatched."

Roxton gloated, his ego like a proud lion. "I'm so glad that you enjoyed it, 'cause I'm saving the best bits for our marriage."

She raised herself on an elbow and starred at him suspiciously.

"Really? With such self-confidence, my lord, I can hardly wait." He was about to kiss her again when she gently pushed away and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think it's time to get up, don't you? I'd like to avoid awkward glances from our friends, plus I'm starving."

"It's understandable. You've worked up a good appetite." Roxton teased and Marguerite shot him a look of disapproval.

"I don't like vulgar jokes."

"I'll make a mental note of that. I'll make a mental note of everything in fact. How you look in the morning, how you dress…" He ran the backs of his fingers up Marguerite's back.

"Why particularly?" She asked with a sardonic glint in her eye.

"Because I want to acclimate myself with the routines and rituals that will govern the rest of my life."

Marguerite smiled, she felt amused, knowing that although he was speaking from the heart, the routines and rituals of Avalon significantly differed from the life they were going to lead once they returned to England.

For instance, when Marguerite slid from Roxton's arms and went to open the heavy wooden door of their sleeping chambers, two attractive Avalonian girls were standing outside. Marguerite let them in and they weren't a bit shocked at seeing Marguerite completely naked as she moved across the room and finding Roxton just as exposed, on the bed. Such behaviour was perfectly normal for Avalon. They were an Epicurean society. For them the meaning of life was indulgence in sensual pleasures; having luxurious tastes or habits, especially in eating, drinking and making love.

The two girls were Marguerite's maids and they were here to help her dress. Not that Marguerite would have needed any help if she was wearing 1920's clothes, but Avalonian dress required at least two girls to help the lady in and out of her daily attire. It had ancient Rome aesthetics to it.

Today Marguerite chose a long, dark green gown with high waist and reveling her shoulders and décolletage. Girls styled her hair in a style that much resembled the one she wore two years ago when they were stuck in an enchanted castle.

They also put a tiara on her head, other jewelry around her neck and arms and even a golden biceps bracelet around her right arm.

"What do you think?" Marguerite asked Roxton when the girls left.

"You look divine, like a Roman empress."

"And you look quite the dashing gentleman yourself, even if you are dressed up in your old boring clothes." Marguerite winked at him.

He chuckled. "Nothing in this world would make me put on tunic and a toga. I would feel extremely foolish in that get up."

"Then it's your loss." Marguerite teased. The couple looked at one another for a while, entertained, and then they reluctantly broke apart. Breakfast awaited, or should they say lunch… It was noon after all.

The dining table was set in the gardens, under a tent with long white canopies. By the time Marguerite and Roxton appeared, only Malone and Summerlee were still there. One of the charming young Avalonians pleasantly played the harp nearby, the sweet melody reminded Marguerite of medieval Camelot.

"You look absolutely stunning my dear." Arthur Summerlee commented, admiring Marguerite's appearance. The two of them had always been good friends and allies. He had a soft spot for her from the early beginning of their journey, and he never held any grudges against her, nor prejudice for that matter. He never thought her to be cold, empty or selfish. Instead he admired her for her virtues. He was also there to console her whenever she needed consolation. It had become their habit, after a difficult episode, to take a glass of wine and stand at the balcony of the tree house and talk. Oh, how she missed those talks and how deliriously happy she was to find him alive in Avalon. "The look of a Roman lady suits you. I notice that Lord Roxton can't keep his eyes off you."

"Oh, Arthur, you don't have to play the matchmaker anymore. I've already agreed to marry him." Marguerite replied, smiling. It was their little joke. Ever since they reunited, Arthur had taken upon himself to be the matchmaker and bring Roxton and Marguerite together. _"What you and John have is something so right, so rare, so powerful. You belong together. It doesn't mean that you'll never get hurt. It doesn't mean you'll never face obstacles. But any pain you might feel will never compare to the regret that comes from walking away from love. So, don't do it, Marguerite. Don't run away. In the end, what is the point of goodness if there isn't some badness to overcome along the way?"_ He had said these words to her when he found her crying by the babbling brook in the farthest part of Avalon gardens. She had just found out her true identity and she was so confused with everything. Whether his words touched her or she had come to the same realization herself, she didn't know, but few weeks after that, she had accepted John's marriage proposal.

"You'll have to tell me all about the progress in your relationship," Malone said as he was scribing something down on a piece of paper, "Like, at what moment you realized you loved each other, at what moment you finally spoke the words and most importantly, how the proposal played out. My readers are going to love that."  
After they had defeated Mordren and come to terms with what the Plateau really was, they all agreed to keep everything about Plateau a secret, in order to keep it safe. However, Malone had a brilliant idea to publish his diaries not in form of 'real events journals' but rather in a form of fantasy-adventure fiction. He'd just have to change the names of the characters, edit some crucial details, cut some boring scenes, add couple of new ones and voila! He would have his novel.

"Why don't you give more space to you and Veronica's relationship?" Marguerite asked, obviously provoked by his invasion of her privacy. She hated nothing more but when people asked her intimate questions. "Jungle beauty and the outsider; I'm sure it will be fascinating."

"No more than Gentleman Adventurer and Fem Fatale." Malone insisted. "It will be a hit, an instant classic. Listen to this: Sebastian is a handsome and noble gentleman with heroic motives and a lust for adventure and Catherine's a high class lady, who might appear to be proper lady at home, but out there, she's anything but proper. She's schemes and plots and always gets with what she wants. She's beautiful and dangerous and sometimes even deadly."

Marguerite was watching him with prim expression and she crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief. Roxton on the other hand, was fairly amused.

"Does Catharine drink large amounts of coffee as well?" He joked as he helped himself to the bread and butter from the table.

"Oh, yes, tons." Malone answered and poured Marguerite a cup of perfectly brewed coffee that was waiting especially for her. "Here, Marguerite, just for you: black as midnight on a moonless night."

She gladly accepted it. "Thank you, Malone. You do have a way with words, I will admit that."

"And I'll admit that every great idea starts with great coffee, so I'll have another cup as well. Roxton?"

"Of course, I'll have one, too. Coffee and friends are the perfect blend."

Marguerite smiled at his words. She agreed. Coffee with friends was like capturing happiness in a cup. She enjoyed drinking it with the whole of her being. It was like a liquid hug to the brain.


	2. Veronica

They said the taste of victory would be sweet, but it wasn't, it was bitter and resentful. Although everyone did everything they could to comfort her and soothe her, Veronica still blamed herself for the death of their friends. Finn, Selena, Jarl...  
Everything could have turned out differently, had she been more collaborative with Marguerite and listened to her mother's advices more attentively.  
Veronica was persistently thinking about the battle like it was only hers to fight and that no one else should risk their life for her. In her pursuit of keeping everyone safe, she had hurt many people, but the worst pain and guilt she felt for losing Finn.

 _"You're so stupid Finn, why did you do it?! Why did you do it?"_ Veronica was screaming when Finn threw herself in front of her and received the deathly blade that was meant for Veronica. _"I've promised to protect you, Finn. I've failed you."_

" _No… I had to protect you, Vee. You are more important than any of us. Go now, finish him off."_ Finn uttered her final words. It was Malone who finished him off in the end. Marguerite and Veronica managed to disarm him and Malone ran a spear through his chest.

Veronica placed a red rose on Finn's tombstone like she had done every day for the past two weeks, and then returned to the castle.

"Veronica…" One of the guards approached her. "Abigail wants to see you in her chambers."

Veronica silently nodded and proceeded to her mother's room. A strange chill overcame her every time she strolled across the castle corridors. It was grand and rich and cold, present and past overlapping at every spot. That was her world now, and her delight. She was the next Protector of Plateau and ruler of Avalon.

Abigail was sitting in the lounge and working through some papers, but as soon as Veronica walked in, she put them away and talked. Such beautiful talk, not about Plateau this time, but about the outside world and the beauties it held within. She urged Veronica to give it a chance and go explore it with her friends.

"It's a big and beautiful world and you might be surprised just how much it might suit you." Abigail said. "There is so much to see and so much to learn."

"But what about the Plateau? I'm supposed to be the new Protector and I'm ready." Veronica insisted. "I want to do my duty."

"Of course you will, someday… But not now. I'm still strong enough and young enough and I will be the Protector for many years to come. You should use the time you have to go out there and have an adventure. Explore, dream, discover, fall in love, do something crazy."

Veronica couldn't deny she wasn't thinking about all of that from time to time, but every so often she thought about Finn, too, and felt uneasy. She didn't deserve to go and have good time, especially now when Finn was lying underground, dead, on her own account.

"It's not your fault, sweet girl…" Abigail spoke and gently stroke Veronica's hair. It was as she was reading her mind. "She sacrificed herself willingly. You cannot go on blaming yourself."

"What am I supposed to do then? Just go on with my life as if nothing happened?"

"No. You'll go on with your life but you'll bear in your mind everything that has happened. You will honor Finn by being happy and not wasting time on guilt."

Veronica closed her eyes for a moment. What her mother said was true. She had been torturing herself with all this guilt and sorrow. It needed to stop.

"Do you expect me to go with Malone to New York?" Veronica finally asked.

"I don't expect you to do anything, but I thought you might consider going to London instead. Malone will be busy settling his affairs in New York, and you might be of more use to Marguerite in England."

Veronica unknowingly frowned. "Of what use could I possibly be to her? I think you're forgetting who she is, mother. She doesn't need anyone's help, especially not mine. Besides, it's not like she's going to do anything difficult or dangerous. She's marrying Roxton and that's it. Of course there are still people who are after her, but you've already said you were going to send Avatars to deal with them."

Abigail smiled sympathetically. "Of course I will, but that's not it, is it? She'll have to deal with some other loose ends, organize a wedding, meet John's family, meet her own biological family as well, and that's not going to be easy. She'll need a friend who'll be there for her. She had been taken away from her life and her family, because of us, Veronica. We owe her that much. We owe it to her to be there for her."

"I understand, mother, and of course, I will… You might be surprised, but I actually decided to go with them the moment John and Marguerite announced their engagement. I wouldn't miss their wedding for the world. And as for Malone, well, if he still wants to be with me, once he is finished with his responsibilities, he can join us in England. And if he doesn't, then I won't blame him. It's not like he has shown any particular interest in me since he returned home from his adventures."

"Veronica, this young man is crazy for you. He just has a little secret that he's currently afraid to tell you, but once he does, you must forgive him at once, and put it behind you. He loves you and he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, and that's the only thing that matters. Don't ask me what his secret is. It's not my story to tell. He'll tell you when he's ready."

Veronica starred at her, confused. Whatever that secret might be, she wondered. She didn't wonder how Abigail knew about it - Abigail always knew everything - but she was a little afraid of her own imagination, so she decided not to dwell on it for too long.

Feeling too exhilarated from the conversation, Veronica excused herself and decided to isolate herself for a while. On her way to her room, she stumbled upon Challenger. He had his hands filled with books and some old parchments.

"Here, I'll help you." Veronica offered and took some. She helped him carry it to his room.

"I took some books from the library, about human evolution." He explained. "Can you believe Avalonians are openly arguing against Darwinism? It's pretty exciting. Also, here are some old maps of our world. They seem inaccurate, but after a second glance, I wondered if they might be even more accurate than ours. This should be a busy day."

"That's great, Challenger. I'm glad you're finding your time in Avalon stimulating. I know everyone else does."

Although she sounded well-meaning, Challenger looked at her suspiciously, as if he registered a dose of irony in her words.

"Is everything alright, Veronica? You seem like you have a lot on your mind."

Veronica put on a forced smile and shook her head. "Everything is fine… More than fine. I've decided to come with you to England and explore the outside world, actually. So there's that."

"That's wonderful, Veronica. You will love it, I'm sure of it."

Veronica shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't so convinced, but she chose to follow her mother's advice. "I'm looking forward to crossing the Atlantic on a big ship. I'm also looking forward to attending John and Marguerite's wedding. Can you believe they're actually getting married? I still find it strange; beautiful, all things considered, but strange… I'll have to get used to them being Lord and Lady Roxton."

"Lord and Lady Avebury." Challenger corrected her and when he noticed she didn't quite follow, he continued. "You see, when you are a lord, you are a lord of something; of a parish or a county; but you're not lord of your own family name. In this case, Roxton is a family name and Earl of Avebury is a title. There are five ranks in British hereditary peerage. A Duke, a Marquess, an Earl, a Viscount and a Baron. Roxton is an Earl. His wife will be a Countess. Together they will be Earl and Countess of Avebury, but when you want to properly address them, you call them Lord and Lady Avebury. The same goes for other ranks."

Veronica thought about it for a second. Then she asked: "But why are people calling him Lord Roxton, then? Everybody is calling him like that. I've never even heard of Lord Avebury before."

"That's because Roxton never wanted to inherit his father's title in the first place. It was supposed to be his brother's. After the tragedy, when people started calling him Lord Avebury he resented it, he insisted they call him just Roxton. Sometimes people would get confused and say Lord Roxton instead. The lapse turned into a nickname and after a while it stayed."

Veronica was unconsciously nodding as she was processing the thought. She felt a familiar warmth inside her whenever her mind came to a conclusion.

"Ooh, everything makes sense now. Thank you, Challenger. When I woke up this morning I had no idea that I would know so much about British hereditary titles by the afternoon."

"I am glad that I could help."

Puzzled, tired, and exhilarated with all these new information, Veronica wanted nothing more but to retire in her room for the day, but now she was quite inspired and wanted to go and talk to the future Lady Avebury.

She found Marguerite in gardens, on wooden branch covered with soft pillows that rested in the shadow of a tall tree. Marguerite was drinking lemonade and eating delicious fruit morsels while watching handsome male Avatars practicing combat.

"Oh, Veronica… Come to see the show?" Marguerite asked as Veronica set down.

"No, I've actually come to see you… _future Lady Avebury_." Veronica said it with a leer and when Marguerite turned to face her with a wondering gaze, Veronica explained: "Yes, I know about British titles. It's a something I'll need to know if I ever want to visit England, and believe me, I do. I'm going with you, Marguerite. And when I say you, I literally mean *you*. I'm going with you, to England. Not with Malone to New York, but with you to London. What do you say to that?"

Marguerite was awestruck. "That's wonderful, Veronica. I mean, I'm a little surprised. I always thought if you ever decided to leave Plateau, it would be with Malone."

"We will be together eventually... He will come to England in time for your and Roxton's wedding. But I want to be there when you meet your family and maybe even help out with organizing the wedding or with anything that you need help with. I believe you will feel a little easier if you have a friend with you. That's what we are. We're friends, aren't we?"

Marguerite hugged her. "Oh, Veronica, we are more than friends. After what we've been through, I dare to say we are more like sisters."

Veronica smiled. "Sisters… I like that."

"You're going to be my bridesmaid." Marguerite said further. "And I'm going to teach you everything I know about being a proper lady in 1920s."

Veronica laughed. "A proper lady in the 1920s… I don't like the sound of that. But I'm eager to learn. So, feel free to teach me." She wanted to say something more, but stopped. Something had suddenly come into her mind. Marguerite was an accomplished woman and very experienced. Whatever she said, it was always accompanied by some scent of 'grown up ness', something disturbing but enticing at the same time. If she was going to teach Veronica how to be a lady, then she could also teach her a great deal about men as well.

"Marguerite…" She began. "I need your opinion about something, about Ned… How do you think he feels about me?"

"He's head over heels in love with you, of course." Marguerite replied instantly. "And so are you with him. But I did notice there is something off with you lately. Are you having problems?"

"That's just it. I wish we had problems, because then at least I'd know exactly where we stand. This way I don't know anything. He's been nothing but cold to me ever since he returned and my mother tells me he has some sort of a secret he's too afraid to tell me. I guessing that's what keeping him away."

"I know all about secrets and what a burden they can be…" Marguerite said in sympathy. "Do you want me to ask Roxton to talk to him man to a man and maybe try to find out what it is? Malone will never know you spoke to me."

"I don't know, Marguerite… Do you really think he should?"

"Yes. That way you will be mentally prepared for when Malone decides to tell you himself."

Veronica needed a moment to decide. Marguerite made it all sound so simple. Finally she said. "Alright. I want Roxton to talk to him. You'll come to tell me as soon as he tells you, no matter what it is?"

"Of course. That's the whole point of it."

Veronica could feel skepticism showing on her face. Not wanting to appear doubtful, she asked Marguerite to go and revel about perfectly laid plains, over a cup of coffee.  
"A cup of strong black coffee for you, and a creamy, sweet cup for me."

Naturally, she didn't need to ask her twice. For Marguerite, any time was coffee time. 


	3. Malone

Malone was walking through the gardens, pretty much avoiding everyone. He wasn't seeking solitude, but he needed some time alone to process his thoughts and decide what to do. He knew he needed to confront Veronica sooner or later about his secret, so they could plan their future together, but he wasn't ready to do it just yet. He was too afraid of her reaction.

It was easier watching Roxton and Marguerite. They were more mature and they knew exactly where they were headed. _Towards marriage_.  
Could it be the same for him and Veronica?

Not knowing where he was going, Malone unintentionally stumbled upon the water gardens where some plucky young Avalonian women swam and heard a familiar voice calling him. "Malone! Why don't you join us?" It was Hyppolita, the Amazon warrior. The Amazons fought in Veronica's war as well and after the war was won, Hyppolita accepted Abigail's invitation to stay a little longer and celebrate.

"No, thank you. I am going back to the castle." Malone said.

She jumped out of the water and ran over to him. She wasn't wearing Amazon usual attire, but a long white silky dress, that was almost completely transparent. Her feminine body parts were proudly showing off through the tin material. Amazon warriors were always this provocative. Malone found it very appealing when he first met them, but now it started to annoy him.

"Avalonian girls are restless." She amusingly commented and put a hand around his biceps as they walked. "I was handling at least a dozen in that pond. I'm planning on taking a few home. They should be good Amazon warriors. Don't you think?"

"I guess..." Malone said unassured.

"Of course we will need some strong male mates, as well. I can't believe Roxton has turned down my offer. _I have other engagements,_ he said. What other engagements? Has it really become so serious between Marguerite and him?"

"I believe they are going to get married." Malone answered honestly.

"But why?" Hyppolita asked. The concept of marriage was strange to her. Malone chuckled. It amused him that something so normal and ordinary in his world was beyond comprehension for an Amazon.

"That's what people do. They meet, they fall in love, they decide they want to spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife and they marry."

"What about you and Veronica? Are you two going spend the rest of your lives as _husband and wife_?" Hyppolita asked, emphasizing two last words somewhat ironically. "Does she know about your little secret in Amazon village?" Malone paused, he didn't know the answer.

"She doesn't know, does she?"

"It's not exactly a secret..." He began but she cut him off in a mid-sentence.

"But you haven't told her yet, have you?"

"Whether I have or haven't is none of your business." He replied a little harshly.

"My, my... when did you become so serious? "

Malone didn't manage to answer the question because Roxton interrupted them. Hyppolita politely greeted him but didn't try to flirt. She read the signs in both men's eyes that they'd rather be alone, so she said goodbye and left.

Roxton was holding two glasses of brandy. Malone gladly took one.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" He asked.

"A little bird told me" Roxton answered mysteriously. The last time they shared a drink together was the last day Malone spent in the tree house before he departed on his journey.

"I realized we didn't really have a chance to talk." Roxton explained. "First we were busy with the war and then..." Roxton made an abrupt pause like he suddenly forgot what he was trying to say, which made Malone chuckle, cause he knew exactly what Roxton was going to say.

"And then you were busy with Marguerite" Malone finished his sentence for him.

Roxton smiled in agreement, but like a gentleman, he didn't say another word. Instead, he asked. "What about you and Veronica? The two of you should be on a brink of heaven, so, why aren't you? "

Malone looked down at his feet, took a deep breath and then looked up at Roxton again. "Perhaps I should tell you. You might be able to help me out, two heads are smarter than one, and today I'm definitely not smart; but we are going to need a lot more brandy than this."

"Let's go back then. There is a lot more where this came from. In the meantime, why don't you tell me about your journey for starters? You have stayed pretty quiet about it"

"That's just it" Malone admitted. "Nothing happened to me, nothing whatsoever. There I was, wondering through the jungles and plains of the Plateau, without a single clue of what I was really doing and nothing happened. There was the occasional dinosaur or two, but apart from that, nothing. I stumbled upon a few villages from time to time, but the locals never showed any interest in me. It seems I wasn't much of a threat. And let me tell you, you could do a lot of soul-searching in the times like that. I realized we can't all be heroes and I accepted it. I'll never be like you, Roxton, but that's the whole point. I may not be an adventurer or a treasure seeker or a gunfighter, but I'm proud of what I am. I am a writer. "

Roxton was nodding in agreement, but said: "You're wrong about one part, Malone. You are a hero. You killed Mordren and saved the Plateau. That's pretty heroic to me. "

Malone sniffed in a cynical manner. "I stabbed him in the back. That's not something to brag about. "

"Yes, but he wasn't entirely human, was he? So it doesn't matter where you stabbed him, as long as he's dead. "

Malone was looking skeptically at his older friend. Although he didn't completely agree with Roxton, he admitted Roxton had a point.

"Alright. What happened next? "John asked when Malone didn't come up with a response. "You were absent for quite a long time."

Within five minutes Malone had told Roxton everything about his modest adventure while he was away: about his favourite routes over the hillsides, the battle of two cannibal tribes that he watched from the distance, the time he caught a wild boar and roasted it...  
"And then Amazons kidnapped me."

They were already in the castle by then. Roxton said there was an open bottle of brandy waiting for them in the parlor. As they walked, Malone continued his story. "They said they had surprise for me in their village and boy, they did."

Roxton gasped as sudden realization hit his head. "You said nothing had happened between you and the Amazon women, but it has, hasn't it? "

Malone sighed and nodded. He wasn't proud. "I couldn't tell you the truth. Veronica would be so disappointed... not as disappointed as how she will be when she hears I have a child with another woman, but yes. And I was too ashamed. "

Roxton frowned, examining the brandy in his glass and then said. „I think you're being too strict on yourself, Malone. What happened, happened. It's not like you had a choice. To be entirely honest, who knows what could have happened if Marguerite hadn't come and saved me from Hyppolita's claws. I could have been facing the same consequences you are facing today,in any case... It's not the end of the world. I assure you Veronica won't be too upset. She knows Amazon women don't acknowledge fatherhood and you would never be allowed to be a father figure in that child's life, so you are free from any responsibility."

Malone was silently nodding and cracking his fingers nervously. What Roxton was saying was logical but he didn't know all the details in Malone's story.

"It's a boy." Malone snapped. "They wouldn't have called me if it was a girl, but they don't need a boy. They only kept him because of me. They thought I might want to be a father."

"And do you?" Roxton asked.

"Of course I do. I have to. It's my responsibility to take care of this child."

"If you are worried if Veronica will accept him, don't be." Roxton assured him. "She once wanted to adopt an ape man's baby, if you remember. She loves children. Of course she will adopt your son."

"There's something else as well." Malone admitted uncertainly. "Child's mother Phoebe… She… She looks almost exactly like Finn."

Roxton frowned a little, but looked hesitant how to respond.

"And since Finn was born here on the Plateau, it is only logical that's she's Phoebe's descendant, and then, possibly mine as well."

Roxton expression turned to one of deepening concern. "You can never know that for sure, Malone. Phoebe is young. She had and will have many lovers beside you. Who knows which one of them could be Finn's ancestor."

"I know but if Veronica decides she wants to come with me to Amazon village to collect the child and she sees his mother's looks incredibly like Finn, how do you think she will feel? She'll be heart-broken and she'll probably hate me."

"Or she will look at the child and see a part of Finn in him and love him even more because of that." Roxton suggested. "You'll never know until you speak to her."

"So, you're saying I should speak to her openly and tell her everything?"

"Yes."

Malone took a deep breath. "Alright. I will. Tonight after the party. There will be fireworks in the gardens after dinner and some music and dancing. I don't want to spoil the fun, so I'll speak to her afterwards."

Roxton supportively patted him on the back. "Everything's going to be alright, Malone. Everything is always alright in the end… Oh, I forgot to ask. What is the child's name?"

"Leo. They named him Leo." 


	4. Roxton

"I absolutely don't believe this." Marguerite commented when Roxton finished telling her the story. They were in their room, getting ready for the dinner and the party. "I promised Veronica I would tell her what it was, but I can't now. It's too big. She has to hear it from him."

"I agree. We've done our part."

Marguerite was sitting by the make-up table, applying cherry red lipstick, when she turned around to look at Roxton, who was standing in front of full-length mirror and buttoning up his shirt.

"So, Malone has a son…" Marguerite said and waited for Roxton to reply.

"Yes, he has a son. Leo. A boy of two."

"I always thought you would be the first… you know, to be a father." She stood up to help Roxton with a bowtie. He didn't really need help, but he loved when she did it. "Not necessarily with an Amazon," she added "but you know… in general."

"Oh… you mean, with you?" Roxton asked with a teasing tone, a bit surprised at her words, but he was prudent enough to lead the conversation in the right direction.

"Well... with someone." She was quick to answer, but then he was even quicker.

„There's only you, my dear, only you."

She smiled at his words but didn't say anything. She swiftly moved her eyes away from his and focused them on the bowtie.

"There" She said when she had managed it, proud at her skills. The bowtie was red in colour, which was unusual for a classic gentleman's suit, but it matched Marguerite's beautiful long dress that she chose to wear tonight. She also wore pearls that looked very graceful around her neck. "

Shall we go now?"

"We shall, but aren't you interested in finishing this conversation first?" In the past he would easily let her go with it, but not anymore. Now he insisted she finished her thought once she started saying it.

"What conversation? It was only a little comment."

"I said you were the only one whom I'd have a child with, and you didn't say anything to that. Do you feel differently about me or you're still uncomfortable talking about such matters?"

Marguerite stared at him surprised and her eyes bulged. He thought she was going to say something, but her jaw dropped without words. With affections, he took her hands and gently rubbed them. "Marguerite, I don't want to torture you, but you really shouldn't be uncomfortable talking about this. Would you, please, relax? "

"Would you, please, let me explain?" She asked next. "I'm a little taken by surprise, that's all. I should be able to talk about anything. First of all, of course I feel the same way about you. How can you even ask me that? Secondly, of course I feel a little uncomfortable, we never really discussed this before, and I wasn't ready. I wasn't going to lead the conversation in this direction. But since we're here now, I must say I'm a little confused. I mean, never have I ever in my entire life considered I would be going towards motherhood, yet alone towards the whole package: loving husband, warm house and children. That was never me. And I believe it was never you. Malone wasn't wrong to categorize us as gentleman adventurer and fem fatale. Those types of people never settle down. But then the most unexpected thing happened. We met and we fell in love. Now we're getting married and the children are inevitable part of that scenario. You'll need a boy to inherit your title and I'll need a girl to inherit my jewelry business, if it becomes successful, which I'm sure it will. So, yes, I have given this a thought, but only after you had proposed. Until then it was never even in my sub-conscious. All in all, what I'm trying to say is: it's going to feel extremely weird, but I'm totally up for it."

Roxton was grinning the entire time. He couldn't believe his ears. His heart was pounding like crazy and he felt so triumphal and overjoyed that he could burst with laughter and happy tears in the same time. He pulled her into a big hug instead and kissed her first on the temple and then at the side of her head, not wanting to spoil her make-up. "Oh, I love you so much, Marguerite, and I promise you, we won't become boring. We will be the family of adventurers, who travel the world and have the best of times. "

"I love you too, my darling, and I'm looking forward to those adventures." She replied and they embraced for a few moments and then slowly broke apart.

"Shall we go now, for real?" Marguerite asked. "I don't want us to always be late."

"Let's go." Roxton replied and offered his arm. Marguerite gladly wrapped hers around it.

The tents were set up in the garden and also few long tables with refreshments were placed in the open. Lanterns were hanging all over the place.  
When Roxton and Marguerite appeared, Veronica was first to approach them. She was wearing light blue dress and had her hair spread across her shoulders, and stylized with flowers, while Marguerite wore hers regally up and entwined with hair jewelry.

"Isn't this the most beautiful night ever?" Veronica asked enthusiastically. "Look at the decorations! Wait until you see the fireworks! Mother promised it's going to be spectacular. Come, let us have a glass of champagne. I've become so fond of that sparkly wine."

Roxton and Marguerite looked at each other amused and followed her. Everyone gathered around the main table and took their glasses. Abigail gave a long and meaningful toast about love, friendship, family and happiness and then invited them to take their sits as the feast was about to begin.

Challenger and Summerlee amused themselves with Avalon pipes and enticing smoke, Malone started his meal with small bites of delicious fruit, and Marguerite filled both hers and Veronica's plate with oysters, asparagus and avocado, and when Roxton gave her an odd look she simply said she was teaching her friend about aphrodisiacs. The night started awfully well.

After the dinner it was time to dance. Avalonians insisted they wanted to see how people danced in the outside world, so Marguerite and Roxton eagerly showed them the waltz. Everyone then wanted to learn the steps so Roxton and Marguerite gladly demonstrated. Even Challenger and Malone knew the basics and they were more than happy to share their knowledge. All of that was very entertaining to witness and the whole event was accompanied by laughter. Later when everyone had had enough of waltzing, it was time for some more exotic dances. It was time for Avalonians to show off their talent. The show started with three strong men blowing into long horns which produced powerful but enjoyable sound. Then they left the stage and five women showed up clapping into round instruments that very much resembled tambourines. One of them was Hyppolita. They started wild dances and Hyppolita was gazing constantly at Roxton who was pretending not to notice. Soon they began to sing and it was language Roxton didn't recognize but he tried to separate the words. It went something like: "shi-di-ri-di-duy, shi-di-ri-da-na" and it repeated. He would later ask Marguerite to translate it. When five women finished their choreography, everyone else started dancing as well, someone in twos, someone alone. Hyppolita rushed to Roxton and took his hands, trying to lead him in the center of the stage and he resisted but Marguerite pushed him, laughing at his awkwardness. He was forced to courteously accept it but agreed to only one dance. As soon as the song ended, he politely bowed and returned to Marguerite.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, a bit angrily.

She was still laughing, visibly enjoying this more than she should. "Oh, come on, John, we will be allowed to dance with other people, once we're married, won't we?"

"Yes, but a civilized dance with civilized people, certainly not a wild dance with an even wilder Amazon."

"I think you managed the little Amazon quite well." She winked and returned her gaze to the dance floor.

It wasn't long before the firework display began. When the music calmed and everyone looked up, fireworks burst across the dark sky, fiery blooms among the stars. It was spectacular, so many colours exploding above and igniting the sky. Some were even forming recognizable shapes, like hearts or butterflies. Young Avalonians were screaming in joy and applauding. The air acquired familiar tincture of gun powder, a smell that took Roxton back to every bonfire night he went to as a child. During the show Marguerite leaned in and rested her head on Roxton's shoulders while linking one hand with his. That was perhaps even more enjoyable than the whole spectacle, Roxton thought.

It was almost two after midnight when the last reverberations of the music, laughter and fireworks had ended and people started retiring to their dwellings, but not everyone. Challenger and Summerlee were immersed in a deep philosophical conversation, the ones people usually have after having a lot to drink, and so late that's almost morning. Ned and Veronica were nowhere to be seen and Roxton suspected they were having a conversation of their own. He looked at Marguerite who appeared excited but a little weary.

"What shall we do, stay a little longer or go to our room"? Roxton asked, referring to Marguerite's room. They actually had two separate bedrooms, one for each, but ever since they openly became lovers, they rarely slept apart. It was perfectly normal behavior for Avalon, regardless of one's marital status, so no one could judge them for that.

"It's a glorious night, and although I'd like to stay and enjoy it for a little longer, I'm also very tired. I'd rather go back, lie bed and talk."

As it turned out, they didn't talk. They changed into their nightwear, slowly and in silence and as soon as they crashed on the bed, they wandered off serenely into the dreamland.

The next morning Roxton woke up considerably earlier than Marguerite and decided to surprise her with breakfast and coffee in bed.

When he entered the dining area, he was perplexed to see no one of their friends were there. _They must be recovering from the aftermaths of last night_ , he thought.  
He started arranging food on the tray when Veronica, Malone, Abigail, Hyppolita and three young Avalon women appeared, all dressed up and ready for a journey.

"We're going to Amazon village to get Ned's son." Veronica explained. She looked remarkably calm and poised. "I know you know about him, so there's no need to explain it further. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"John Roxton, I doubt we will see each other again. I just wanted to say it was a blast knowing you." Hyppolita said and cordially shook his hand. "You are a strong man and you will have strong offspring; I'm jealous of the woman who will have the honor of bearing them."

"Thank you, Hyppolita. I am very glad to have known you, as well." Roxton answered, feeling a little dubious about saying anything else.

"I am taking these three Avalonians to be the new Amazons warriors. And all the sons we ever have will come here to be Avatar warriors. From now on, we are the greatest allies." Hyppolita confirmed. "And please send my regards to Marguerite. Tell her I respect her for being strong and independent woman."

"I will." Roxton answered with a smile and along with Abigail saw them off. The two of them stood in silence for a while, watching their friends depart, then Abigail spoke to Roxton.

"What did you think of the last night's party? It was a goodbye party in a way. I presumed you would be busy over the next few days with packing and saying actual goodbyes so I wanted to give you an early farewell party while you were still at ease."

"The party was marvelous. We all enjoyed it." John said with. "Thank you, Abigail. Thank you for everything."

"No… Thank you. You came here and you brought back my daughter. You learned how to be a family. You fought together and you saved Plateau. I am very, very proud."

Roxton replied with the warmest smile he could give her. No words were needed, but he gently squeezed her hand.

She smiled back at him and said: "I'm going to miss you, you know… All of you. You must promise you'll come back. Now that the war is won, you can come and go whenever you want.".

"Of course we will. We will come back at the first opportunity. That's a promise."

"Alright then, Roxton. Off you go now; take your lady breakfast before it gets cold and I'll see you at lunch." She started to leave when she stopped and said: "Oh, and tell Marguerite to come and see me when she finds time. It doesn't have to be today, but I want to talk to her privately one more time before you leave."

Roxton nodded and returned to the dining table. He selected cheese, cherry tomatoes, rocket salad and some boiled eggs, along with freshly brewed coffee. Marguerite will be pleased he thought to himself. 


	5. Challenger

Three days had passed since the party. The day that followed was a very special day for all Avalonians. It was their most beloved holiday, called _Greensleeves_ , and they celebrated it by rolling up their sleeves and planting flowers.  
Even Challenger, who had spent his entire time in Avalon by poring over old maps and books that were true treasures of Avalon, safely kept in well-guarded Avalon libraries, decided to participate in today's activities. After all, he was still not over the festivities from the party and the fresh air was what he needed above all.  
He joined Arthur Summerlee in planting the roses. Few Avalonians were walking around, carrying wine and other refreshments, but Challenger could only take clean water. In the end, nothing soothed the roof of mouth better then cold, crisp water, brought to them directly from the spring.

"Don't you think Avalonians drink too much wine?" Challenger asked, partly thinking of himself as well, as he drank a little more than planned two nights ago. "I know they regard it as a gift from gods but sometimes a lot can be too much."

"Yes, everything in moderation is a virtue, but then again, they have such different approach to life to us. The Church taught us to seek abstinence, while the Avalonian faith teaches them to seek hedonism and indulgence." Summerlee replied. He seemed very fascinated with their beliefs and customs. It almost sounded to Challenger that Summerlee didnt want to leave.

"Beautiful flowers, these roses." Challenger commented as he was carefully planting one cutting into the ground. "I must plant a garden of my own when we return home. Jessie will love it."

"Ah, yes, the flowers that inspired poets, painters, gardeners and sculpters alike." Summerlee agreed. "They are symbols of beauty, peace and nature's bounty. It is not even too hard to grow them. They need 6-8 hours of sun each day, water and well-balanced fertilizer twice a year."

"I'll remember that." Challenger replied.

They spent the whole day gardening and even Marguerite at one point joined them. Roxton admitted they had a lot of flowers in their garden in Avebury, but not roses. Naturally Marguerite declared it would be the first change she would make when she becomes the new lady of the house.

It was late afternoon when Veronica and Malone returned from the Amazon village. Everyone rushed to see them, feeling immensely curious about the little boy who came with them. Challenger didn't know much about children, but in his honest opinion, this was one of the most beautiful children he had ever seen. The boy had golden hair that touched his shoulders and sapphire blue eyes.  
Veronica was holding him in her arms.

"Everyone, this is Leo. Leo, say hi." She said and the boy murmured one shy, but adorable _hi._

"Well, what do you think?" Veronica asked her friends, after they had a moment to examine him.

"He's picture perfect." Marguerite commented and petted the boy on the head.

"Come, everyone… We will serve the lemonade in the common room." Abigail invited them. "I'll send someone to fetch the toys we prepared for Leo."

When everyone took their seats on the lounge, Veronica asked: "Does anyone know any nursery rhymes?"

"I know some, but I'm a lousy singer." Malone admitted. "Perhaps Marguerite would favour us with a song? I hear she's a wonderful singer."

Marguerite looked at him with a sour expression. Roxton chuckled. "I'm afraid _A bird in a gilded cage_ is the only song she knows."

"I don't believe it. Come on, Marguerite, just sing any song. Small children love being sung to." Veronica insisted.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not singing nursery rhymes… or any other rhymes for that matter. You do it."

"I would, but I don't know any. I know this is out of your comfort zone, but would you please do it? Not just for the boy, I'd like to hear it and learn it, too." Veronica was stubborn, even though the wooden toys for Leo were already brought and had captured the boy's attention completely. Marguerite looked apparently relieved that the boy was fascinated with his new toys. However, she didn't seem to be as irritated as Challenger expected her to be. She was growing softer and softer each day. Veronica acknowledged it as well and it obviously encouraged her to try to persuade Marguerite a little more.  
Marguerite rolled her eyes at Veronica's attempt, but to everyone's surprise, she eventually indulged.

She cleared her throat and began. " _Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly… Lavender's green. When I am King, dilly, dilly, you shall be Queen. Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly… That told me so."_ The boy dropped the wooden train he was holding in his hands and came to Marguerite. With both of his little hands he grabbed one of hers and waved it. " _Call up you friends, dilly, dilly, set them to work. Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork…"_ And so on and on. Challenger was surprised by her singing abilities. Roxton's comments never did her justice. __

"Beautiful." Arthur Summerlee commented with a coarse voice when Marguerite finished and everyone applauded. Leo laughed in joy. "Again, again!" He cried.

"Later... Go play with your toys now." She sent him off with a wave of a hand and stood up. "Well, I'm glad you were all entertained, but now I must leave you and return to my room. I suddenly feel so headachy."

Challenger also felt a little headachy and decided to retire to his room as well. He crashed on the bed and it seemed he only closed his eyes for a moment when a sudden thirst awoke him. He looked at the bedside clock and it was almost midnight. More often than not Avalon seemed to be even more beautiful in the night. It was moderately quiet, with the occasional sound of crickets or other nocturnal creatures.

Still feeling a bit dizzy Challenger strolled across the corridors absent-mindedly and took a wrong turn by mistake. Instead of arriving at the drinking fountain he ended up in a corridor he'd never been before. It was illuminated by candles and there were dozens of portraits hanging on both sides of the walls. Summerlee was there as well, gazing at one particular picture.

"I couldn't sleep." Summerlee said, sensing Challenger's presence, but not really turning his head to face him. "I love coming here to look at these pictures. These are all people from our world who had visited Avalon since the mid-ages. Every member in Protector's line was a gifted painter."

Challenger looked at the picture in front of them. It showed a lady in a long blue dress and golden hair, leaning against a knight in a shining armor. They were surrounded by beautiful, untamed nature.

"Lancelot and Guinevere." Summerlee confirmed. "According to the legend, King Arthur and the knights of the round table were the first people to ever come here. We can see now that this brave lady joined them as well. And this lad on the horse, holding a golden cup, on the next picture, is knight Parsifal himself. I hear he's Marguerite's favourite."

"I hear the same." Challenger replied. "What about King Arthur? Where's he?"

"Right in the middle of the wall, of course. Soon, our portraits will hang here as well. Abigail is planning it as a surprise, so don't tell others. They will be ready before you leave. She didn't want us to pose for them. She rather paints moments that are spontaneous."

All of that was very sweet to witness and Challenger couldn't' wait to see the completed masterpieces once they were done, but it didn't slip his mind what an odd thing Summerlee had said.

"You said before *you* leave… Don't you mean, before *we* leave?" He asked.

"You're right." Summerlee admitted. "It wasn't an accident. I regret to announce I won't be coming with you to England, George. I'm staying here."

"What? Are you serious? Arthur, please, don't make any rush decisions that you might regret later."

"I've been thinking about it a lot and I've made up my mind. There's nothing left for me in London. I have found my home. Can you imagine a better place to spend the rest of your days than a Paradise itself? That's what Avalon is: A Paradise. The only thing that keeps me questioning my decision is the trouble I will put you through, when you return to England without me. The questions you'll have to answer when Zoological society surrounds you… I'm afraid to even think about it. I realize it's pretty selfish, considering you're already given up your chances at eternal glory. Now I'm asking you to cover up my disappearance as well."

"Don't worry about me, Arthur. I long learned that there are far more important things in life than being remembered by history and having eternal glory. There's only one reason I'm going home and her name is Jessie. The Zoological society will be around my neck for a while, I'm sure, but they will give up eventually."

Challenger wasn't entirely honest, though. It would not be easy for him, returning home empty handed, that there was no denying. This had been his chance to go down in history, shoulder to shoulder with Galileo, Newton, Pasteur, as a great man of science, and now he was giving it all up. Marguerite will have her treasure, Malone will have his book, Roxton will have the woman of his dreams as his lawfully wedded wife and as for Challenger? He would return home only to become the laughing stock of The Royal Zoological Society for years to come. His reputation ruined and no one would ever want to work with him, partly for losing faith in him, partly for blaming him for the disappearance of Professor Arthur Summerlee.

That night when he fell asleep again he dreamed a strange dream. They were in London, and everybody was celebrating their glorified return. Challenger was standing in front of a huge audience and he was speaking. " _Not so long ago, I stood in this very same hall, and announced that creatures once thought to have been extinct for millions of years, still roamed the Earth. Tonight, you will learn what we found in our lost world. Prepare yourselves to be amazed. Ladies and gentlemen... I present you - Pteranodon summerleensis!"  
_ Suddenly everyone was gasping and applauding and taking photographs. He was surrounded by the group of adoring fans and supporters. Everyone was talking and asking questions in the same time.  
\- _Did you find any gold on the Plateau?  
\- Did you find any evidence of mineral resources?  
\- Did you find Lord Roxton handsome?  
_Challenger was gladly answering all of those questions and then he looked up and saw his friends. Everyone was there, on the balcony, looking down at him. Roxton, Marguerite, Veronica, Malone, Summerlee… and even his wife Jessie. They hated him. The whole world loved and adored him, but his friends, the most important people in his live hated him. He couldn't stand it. _  
_Challenger knew one thing when he woke up next morning. He would always rather choose to be laughed at and ridiculed by the whole world than be hated by his friends.


	6. Marguerite 2

"Come in, my dear." Abigail said when Marguerite showed up on her doorstep. Abigail was sitting in the lounge and there was a cup of coffee already waiting on the table. "I wanted to have a little chat with you; nothing formal, just to see how are you, are you enjoying your time in Avalon, how do you feel about going home, is Lord Roxton treating you nicely?"

"John is being really sweet to me. He's the most adorable man I've ever met. Today he's preparing a romantic full body massage for me. For some reason, I feel a bit tense and he wanted to help me relax."

"Are you feeling anxious about going home and meeting your family?"

Marguerite nodded. "Very. I don't know what to expect from them. I mean I know you say they're amazing and all, but… I don't know. I've spent my entire life dreaming of meeting them and it never happened and now it that is really happening I feel happy, confused and nervous at the same time."

Abigail caressed her cheek. "You look so much like your mother, Marguerite. More than you know. It's not fair that I spent with her so much time and you so little. Lady Catherine is the most wonderful lady."

"Will you tell me about her again, please? I love hearing about it."

"Catherine Blackwell, the Countess of Gillingworth. She has been my friend since 1894, the year you wore born. When I discovered you were the baby who would determine the cause of the war I immediately went to meet your family and see you, but when I got there I was too late. The baby I saw wasn't you. They had already made the switch. Lady Catherine knew they brought the wrong baby from the hospital, but no one believed her. There was no evidence of another baby girl being born that night, but Catherine knew. At one moment she was holding a black haired baby with huge silver eyes and the next moment, the baby was fair haired and brown eyed. She was very stubborn, your mother… For years everyone tried to convince her she was delusional, but she persisted. I visited her regularly and she talked to me. I promised her I would find you, but it took me a lot longer than I expected. However, she is forgiving. She already forgave the people who took you. She didn't want to persue them. All she wants is too meet you and be a part of your life. She's sweet and tolerant and she always sees the best in people."

Marguerite was grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't get enough of these stories. She had always known if she kept searching somewhere down this road she would find someone waiting for her. Years of dreaming just couldn't be wrong.

"What about my father and my sister?"

"Lord Robert Blackwell, the Earl of Gillingworth. He's conservative and traditional and somewhat patriarchal, but a good man, handsome as well, with a fine education. He attended Eaton College and Oxford and read a lot of philosophy. He's compassionate, friendly, intelligent and honorable. He loves progress and has telephones and electricity installed in Gillingworth park. He loves his family and he's a decent employer to his servants. He always longed for a son, which he never had. Ten years after you were born they had another daughter, named Emily. She's twenty now and she's quite a free spirited young lady. I believe "the flapper" is the term to describe her. She loves jazz and cocktail parties. She wears short skirts and she has a bobbed dark hair, and the same eyes as you. I don't know if you will ever approve of flappers, but I know you will love Emily. She's quite a rule-breaker and rebellious, but she's also kind and sweet and always cheerful. She's open about new ideas and changes in society."

 _Yes,_ Marguerite thought. _If she is all that, I will definitely love her._

"And what about Claire, the woman who took my place in my family and my home and who eventually married Roxton? You said she was missing. Do we know where she is now?"

Abigail shook her head. "No. When she found out the truth, she left, never to be heard from again. She was last seen in Paris a year ago. I don't know if we will ever see her again and I don't' know why she left. Robert and Cate spend 30 years of their life loving her as their daughter and they we're not going to stop now. Their heart is big enough for both of you. They told her so but she still left. Maybe she was heart-broken and needed to go away for a while, until her heart heals. In any case, if and when she returns, you must be kind to her. She's innocent in all of this. She never wanted to take your place."

"Of course. I understand. Do we know who her real parents were?"

"No, we never found that out. They could be anyone. But probably someone poor from the streets who couldn't afford to take care of their child."

 _If that's the case, no wonder Claire is heart-broken,_ Marguerite thought. _Poor thing, downgraded from being daughter of an earl to a street rat._

She was pondering about it for a while as she took her first sip of coffee. It was still hot but tasted awfully bitter. Marguerite frowned.

"What is it?" Asked Abigail, noticing her scow expression.

"It's bitter."

"Yes, just the way you like it."

"It's more bitter than usual."

"In that case you have milk and sugar on the table."

Puzzled, Marguerite's brow furrowed. She wondered if her tastes had been changed in the night. Was she the same she got up this morning? She could almost remember feeling a little different. _Do I drink sweet coffee now?_  
She added milk and sugar and it did taste better.

"Do you know what I usually say?" Asked Abigail. "All people prefer sweet tastes. The ones who claim otherwise are either delusional or want to appear unusual in their peer's eyes."

"Maybe you're right. And maybe it's the stress. In any case, I should probably go now and have my massage. Thank you for the talk, Abigail. You are so kind to me."

"You're wonderful human being, and you deserve it." Abigail said, with encouragement, caressing her hair. Her words were always so reassuring. "Off you go now and enjoy. But remember: Tomorrow morning we're going back to the tree house so don't stay up too late tonight. The men expressed a wish to go and see it for one last time. We're going to have lunch there and be back here by night. It should be a lovely day."

The bed seemed even more soft and cozy now that Roxton had rearranged the pillows and adjusted it for the massage. He lighted the scented candles and prepared lavender scented aromatic oils that he was now applying on Marguerite's body. It moisturized the skin and provided that nice glide so there were no traction. She was lying still on her stomach and completely nude, apart from the thin silk material covering her buttocks. It was a pleasant and rewarding situation for both of them.  
Roxton was amazing with his hands. With gentle pressures he started moving them down her body, applying long smooth strokes from the tops of her shoulders to the bottom of her hips and up again. Then the same path down her arms and again down her back…he used the flat parts of his knuckles to make the soft circles across the tops of her hips. It was very soothing. He repeated the same movement using his thumbs across her shoulder blades, finding nots and tight places and after a little bit of time muscles started to relax and become a little softer. From there he started to move down the back to that juicy place between the shoulder blades and the spine, the area that can build up a lot of tension. He found a tight spot and focused his attention there, applying a fairly amount of pressure.  
"Oh, yes, right there." Marguerite murmured.

Again he was down by her hips, using parts of his knuckles to create a broad pressure that felt heavenly but also safe and non-invasive.

"You're so good, Roxton…" She said. "I swear to God, sometimes I would much rather have a good massage than good sex."

"That makes one of us." He joked. "But I'm pleased that you're pleased."

He proceeded to her neck applying small tractions at the base of her skull with his fingertips, to just create a little space and stretch at the back of her neck. He then sunk his fingers into her soft thick hair with the same nurturing, caring sensitivity, for a little scalp massage. It felt so good for both of them. He loved running his fingers through her hair and she really enjoyed his skilled touch.

Once he was finished with her upper body, she turned around and lay on her back, and he covered her with a soft blanket, moving down to her legs and feet. This way he could see her face. She was quiet, but her smile was saying everything. He was using his thumbs to massage into the arch at the sole of her foot. He was massaging all the way across from the inside to the outside and back few times.

For the final crescendo, they were both on the bed, Marguerite's head on his lap and he was performing the most pleasurable face massage. It was very relaxing and very soothing. He was massaging out from the center of her eyebrows radiating towards the hairline. Then he used his thumbs one after another to softly massage the space between the eyebrows and these simple movements felt like literally rubbing the tension away.

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"I love it, and I love you." Marguerite replied, her eyes still closed, but smiling. She loved him but she rarely said the words.

"Ok, now I know. It takes a two-hour full-body massage to make you say the words." He teased. "I must remember that for the future."

She opened her eyes to meet his and set up straight on the bed with a serious expression on her face. "I don't need any motivation to tell you I love you. I'm sorry I'm not saying it as often as you do, but I will try."

"I was only joking, Marguerite. Your actions say more than your words."

"You're right… Well, in that case, let's do some action. I want to show you just how much that is and how grateful I am for this lovely massage."

"Marguerite, I didn't give you massage just to…"

"I know! But now I'm in the mood to make love. We also need to use the time we have left, because once we leave Avalon, there won't be any sex until we're married. Once we're out there, we're going to be civilized."

"Why exactly?" He asked. "No one will know if something is happening behind our closed doors or not."

"Maybe, maybe not… In any case, I don't want gossip. Nothing will happen that isn't properly announced, organized and executed. Here in Avalon we are free to be wild and exotic lovers, but out there different rules apply. You and I never played by those rules and I think this is the perfect time to start. What do you think?"

"Well, why not." He agreed. "We are not wild animals after all and there is something to be said for tradition. Appropriateness and civility are not to be dismissed entirely, plus the anticipation of the act only increases the desire."

Marguerite smiled. "Alright, now that we have worked that out, take off your clothes and come over here, my lord."

"Your wish is my command, my qeen."

In the aftermath they lay in bed, covered with sheets, and talked. Marguerite had never felt more relaxed and at ease in such a long time. Roxton was gently stroking her hair as she rested her head on his chest.

They were discussing Avebury, their homecoming, the wedding, Marguerite's biological family, introducing Veronica to the outside world etcetera. Their adventure in the lost world was coming to an end but the greatest adventure was yet to come.

"John, tell me about your mother." She requested. She now knew so much about her family and so little about Lady Elizabeth Roxton herself. Furthermore, she had never allowed Roxton to speak about the past before, fearing the lack of her own, but things were starting to change. She now longed for family stories. Puzzled, he gazed at her for a few long moments, trying to figure out where the request was coming from, but he saw the genuine curiosity in her eyes.

He began: "She's tough, intelligent, witty, harsh with words at times, and for lack of any other word: a liberal. She values family, charity, education and she strongly advocates for women's rights. She regrets never gaining university degree, but it was a different time back then. The families she was born to and was married into were quite conservative and traditional. In their mind, proper ladies and gentlemen didn't work or get educated. She will be impressed when she hears about your double Oxford diploma." Roxton said, referring to Marguerite's degrees in both linguistics and geology. "She'll love you at once."

Marguerite really hoped so. Being liked by Roxton's mother somehow seemed to be even more important than being liked by her own mother whom she was yet to meet. But if Lady Elizabeth Roxton was just as amazing as Roxton described her, then there was no doubt that she and Marguerite would eventually become really good friends. 


	7. Veronica 2

They'd been three months in Avalon, yet when they stepped inside the tree house; it was as if they were never away. Everything remained the same as the day they had left it. Even Summerlee claimed that not much had changed in the three years of his absence.

Today, the bird-beast slowly roasted in the kitchen, and Malone opened a bottle of champagne, while music played in the background, a beautiful piece by Chopin, like it did the very first night they spent in the tree house.

"Not for me, thank you." said Marguerite and she covered her glass with a palm when Malone was about to pour the wine. "I've been dizzy this morning. I don't want to make it worse."

"Oh, come on, Marguerite. This is our last feast in the tree house. You simple have to have one glass." Malone insisted. "You are probably just anxious. I am too, you know. But nothing like a nice drink could wash it away any better. Besides, this is not just any drink we're talking about. It's _champagne_."

"Ah, yes. It is an experience for all of the senses – colour, aroma, texture, flavour and in this case sound too." Roxton approved as the drink pleasantly sparkled in their glasses.

Veronica agreed. She never liked drinking alcohol but champagne was different. It was like tasting the stars. It was an act of art, transforming a fruit into the utmost liquid perfection.

Marguerite indulged too, but when she took a sip her face took on a sour, disgusted expression.

"What is it?" Veronica asked, skeptically.

"It's bloody awful." Marguerite replied, putting down the glass. "It's sour."

"What are you talking about? It couldn't be more delicious." Veronica asserted.

"How strange, yesterday you found coffee bitter and today the champagne sour." Abigail noted. "A change of taste perception, there must be a reason behind it."

"I'm sure it's just the nerves." Marguerite replied and dismissed any other comments on the subject. "Let's eat, shall we? I'm starving."

Later in the day the men drank brandy and smoked cigars in the tree house library, laughed and bonded. The Women retired to Marguerite's room to go once more through her old stuff and talk about their own, more feminine topics.

"You know Veronica, it's an unwritten custom in England that after dinner, gentlemen stay behind in the dining room to smoke cigars, drink brandy and talk about politics while ladies withdraw to drawing room to have their own conversations. Sometimes it seems men can't wait to get rid of female company. They don't seem to like ladies who are interested in politics very much." Marguerite said, considerably amused by Veronica's disapproving expression. "Consider it the first lesson of life in the British Aristocracy."

"Why politics is considered a men's topic?" Veronica asked. "Haven't women got a right to vote?"

"Only those who are over 30 and are either a member or are married to the member of the Local Government Register, a property owner or a University graduate." Marguerite explained.

Veronica looked at Abigail who was neatly organizing Marguerite's scarves on the bed. "And you, mother, really think I'm going to enjoy this patriarchal new world?"

"Oh, outside world is so much more than that, little dove. There is so much beauty out there you can't even imagine. There are museums, galleries, theatres, cinemas… once you experience those you'll never want to come back."

"We'll see about that." Veronica replied skeptically.

In the afternoon it was time for coffee and dessert. They sat around the table and talked about their old adventures and the times that were the most memorable.

"I'll never forget being stuck in the ghost world. When I returned it was as if I was reborn." Malone spoke first.

"I'll never forget falling down that waterfall and landing on an avatar's head in Avalon." Summerlee continued. "He softened my fall quite nicely."

"There are lots of things I'll never forget…" Marguerite admitted. "But I wish I could forget when the trickster god Lock kidnapped me. I was never more afraid in my life. Luckily, my knight in shiny armor came to my rescue just in time."

Roxton and Marguerite exchanged meaningful looks and they both smiled.

"What about some happy times?" Abigail asked.

"The day the Challenger expedition arrived in the Lost World." Veronica said. "It was the day that changed my life forever and for the better."

"The day Marguerite finally told me she loved me." Roxton said.

"Yeah, about that… When and where did that happen? How come we all missed it?" Malone asked.

"You don't know and you never will." Marguerite replied.

Veronica giggled. "If I have to guess I would go with that cave."

"What cave?" Malone asked curiously.

"Like Marguerite said, you don't know and you never will." Veronica replied. "A lot of stuff you missed while you were away, Malone. Now you'll have to live with the fact that you'll never know everything."

Soon Assai showed up at the tree house to say her goodbyes. She had prepared jewelry gifts for everyone. In return explorers gave her some of their own stuff they weren't planning on bringing back home. Marguerite gave her old silk scarves, Roxton his binoculars and Malone donated some of his spare blank journal books.

"I wish you all a safe journey and I hope I will see you again someday. The Plateau will never be the same without you." Assai commented.

"We will be back as soon as we can." Challenger promised. "I plan to return with my wife Jessie one day and show her all the wonders of the Plateau."

"I'll come back with my wife one day as well." John said and winked at Marguerite.

Veronica thought that maybe she could return with her husband as well. She and Malone could get married in England as well and then return to Plateau as a married couple, the same way her mother and father did. Now that would be a blast.

Before they left the tree house for good, they gave it another tour, peeking in all the rooms one last time. Everyone felt melancholy and even Marguerite's eyes teared.

"Oh, shut up, you." She said when she noticed her friends were giving her odd but amused looks. "I will miss this place, too."

When they returned to Avalon it was already dark. When Veronica and Malone made sure no one was watching, they casually sneaked off into the darkness of the outermost parts of the Avalon.  
The further you went from the center of Avalon and thus closer to the borders, the wilder the nature appeared. The night was chillier than most, but beautiful. They were strolling amongst the trees and enjoyed the enchanting scenery.

"It's so wonderful it almost seems unreal." Malone said.

„Yes, it's like talking a walk through a fairy-tale." Veronica acknoweldged.

They could hear crickets, frogs, owls. Then like some sort of an enchanment, the whole forest lightened up as the ten thousands lighting bugs started to glow.

„Fireflies!" Malone shrieked as he looked all around and couldn't believe his eyes.

The flashes looked somewhat random at first, but after a few glances, they both noticed the synchronization between the beetles. There was a pattern of six flashes about half a second apart.

„Wow, it looks like... magic." Veronica replied, sharing the same amazement.

They set down on a soft grass and leaned on a wide tree behind them, enjoying the beautiful phenomenon.

„I have something to tell you." Veronica said at one moment. „I decided to come along with Challenger and the others to England. I hope you aren't disappointed I'm not coming with you to New York, but I reckon we will be together again when you come to England for John and Marguerite's wedding."

"You could never disappoint me, Veronica. I think that is the brilliant idea that we meet again in England. It could be like a fresh start for both of us. How long would you like to stay there before we return to the Plateau?"

"I don't know. For a while, I guess, but not indefinitely. Maybe you and I could travel and see Europe together. What do you think about that?"

"I love the sound of it! As soon as the wedding is over, I'm taking you to Paris."

"Paris? Why Paris?" Veronica asked.

"Because it's the most romantic city in the world."

They looked at each other expressively, smiled and started kissing. Malone put his hand on her stomach and slowly slid it upward to touch a firm breast through the tin material of her dress.

"Is this alright?" He asked anxiously.

Veronica nodded and deepened the kiss. Soon they were making love in the forest, under the stars and in the middle of the marvelous firefly spectacle that was still going on. 


	8. Summerlee

Summerlee watched his friends as they made the last arrangements before their long awaited departure took place. A strange mix of happiness and melancholy was present in the air that day. Everyone was happy to finally go home, yet incredibly sad to live this magnificent place.

They were all strangers once, starting out on a journey, never dreaming what they would have to go through.

"No here we are". Summerlee said to himself. "At the end of one adventure and at the beginning of another."

Summerlee knew he had made the right decision to stay in Avalon, but he couldn't deny the regret he was going to feel once he missed all of the important life events in his friends lives, like John and Marguerite's wedding for starters.

Oh, how incredibly in love they looked when they finally admitted their feelings to each other. Summerlee had been fond of their relationship since the early days and now that they were officially a couple his heart was overfilled with pride and joy.

Lord Roxton had said numerous of times how the Challenger Expedition had been one of the highlights of his life and of course falling in love with the beautiful and mysterious companion was the most contributing factor to the statement.

"No one told me, I was going to find her. Unexpected, what she did to my heart. When I lost hope, she was there to remind me… this is the start." John had spoken these words to Summerlee right before he went and proposed to Marguerite. He couldn't do it before he spoke to Summerlee first. He needed encouragement from his older friend. That was why Summerlee was there for: to provide encouragement and give support.

Today Marguerite was the one who sought him out again. She was very nervous about going home and meeting her family. She had been dreaming about it her whole life, but now that she was practically there, indescribable fear overcame her. She worried how they were going to react to her, how long would it take them to accept her. Summerlee knew Marguerite's family, the Blackwells, pretty well. They were very much like Roxtons, a decent upper-class British family. There was no doubt in Summerlee's mind that they would love Marguerite at first sight.

"Arms will open wide. You'll be safe and wanted, finally home where you belong." Summerllee reassured her. "Just have courage and be patient."

Next in line it was Challenger who approached Summerlee to say goodbye. He had his hair cut short and his beard completely shaven off. He looked younger and so much different. The explorers had decided to travel incognito until they reached England and they had taken necessary actions to look and appear different. Contrariwise to Challenger's hair removal, Roxton was going home with a three-month-long beard. It looked good on him. Marguerite praised the handsome manliness around it.

"Well, my friend. This is it." Challenger said. "Wish us good luck. It's pity I didn't have more time to study and explore rich libraries of Avalon but I guess they will have to wait until I return."

"When will that be?"

"In two year's time I suppose. One year is too soon."

"Make sure to take few photographs at John and Marguerite's wedding. I already hate that I have to miss it." Summerlee requested.

"Of course." Challenger replied. "I will buy a new camera just for the occasion."

Veronica and Ned spent the entire day playing with Leo. It was decided that Leo would stay in Avalon. The little boy loved the place, he got very attached to Abigail and he made a lot friends among Avalon children. He declared he was going to become an Avatar.

Abigail and Summerlee watched as the explorers packed the last items into a hot flying balloon. Marguerite, of course, had her gemstones neatly organized in wooden boxes, Malone bundled his journals in a leather cover and Roxtons prepared the rifles and ammunition. They still had to cross the Amazon jungle until they reached the civilization and it was still a dangerous place.

Abigail then gathered them in circle to give them the traveling documents. She had a lot of valuable contacts and allies in the outside world and she managed to get them all new passports. However, she had an extra document for Marguerite.

"What is it?" Veronica asked, confused.

"It's her birth certificate." Roxton replied, amazed.

Marguerite stayed quiet as her eyes carefully examined the paper. Summerlee had already seen it. He knew exactly what was written on it.  
 _  
Marguerite Catherine Blackwell. Born 28.06.1894.  
_ _Father: Robert Charles Blackwell Born 19.06.1864.  
Mother: Catherine Rosetta Blackwell, nee Lewinson. Born 25.03.1870._

"Thank you so much, Abigail." Marguerite said as her eyes soaked in happy tears. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"You're very welcome, my dear. But that's not all. Come everyone. I still have one little surprise left for you."

She lead them into the castle and showed them the portraits which had already been hung on the wall, earlier that day. It was amazing how she managed to portrait them so accurately and in such detail, without them having to pose for it. She was a truly gifted artist.

"Abigail, this is without a doubt the best piece of art I have ever seen." Malone commented. "This is a perfect ending to a beautiful story."

"Thank you, Malone, although this isn't the perfect ending. This is the perfect beginning."

Abigal had never spoken more truer words and what happened next is a story for another time. One adventure has ended but there's always another to begin.

Summerlee decided to finish this chapter by reading the final entry from Malone's journals.

"One more scene and I'm done. Last night we all supped in the tree house, and sitting together after we smoked in a good comradeship and talked our adventures over. It was strange under these altered surroundings that all of us are together again in the tree house. There was Challenger, with his smile of condescension, his drooping eyelids, his intolerant eyes, his aggressive beard, his huge chest, swelling and puffing as he laid down the law to Summerlee. And Summerlee, too, there he was with his short brier between his thin mustache and his gray goat's- beard, his worn face protruded in eager debate as he queried all Challenger's propositions. Then, there was Roxton, with his rugged, eagle face, and his cold, blue, glacier eyes with always a shimmer of devilment and of humor down in the depths of The Lost World.  
On the other side of the table there are the women. Beautiful and mysterious Miss Krux with her long dark curly hair and those enigmatic grey eyes, whom I've once described as dangerous and possibly deadly. Today I describe her as the most capable and resourceful member of our little group. Veronica, the love of my life. My only love. With her golden locks and beautiful silky dress that she started wearing in Avalon. She whispers something to Marguerite and they both giggle. I wonder if they are talking about me.  
Finally there's Abigail, our Avalon hostess who is quietly observing us all. Pure love and pride show off in her eyes. Such is the last picture of them that I have carried away."


End file.
